You Make Me Fall in Love
by Rosiebear
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update] Kau tahu penguin adelaide? Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang hidup untuk mencari pasangan yang tepat. [KaiSoo-slight SuLay] GS! Office life!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just trying something new.**_ _ **Hallo! I'am back with new story GS.**_

You Make Me Fall in Love

[ **KaiSoo** gs]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Impian tidak pernah menghilang. Kau mengerti?_

(created: 050218)

* * *

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

 _Stop me and steal my breath_

 _Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_

 _Never revealing their depth_

 _Tell me that we belong together_

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_

 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 **First meet** **!**

"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!"

Ada suara-suara dipenuhi ketakutan dalam keterburu-buruan. Dilengkapi napas tersenggal akibat berlari serta perpaduan sempurna _heels_ dengan halaman sebuah hotel.

Berhenti di dalamruang masuk setelah melewati pintu putar hotel. Keadaan menjadi tenang, terdengar bisik- bisik para penjaga di ruang masuk. Mata bulat sejernih madu itu memandang ke berbagai arah mencoba menemukan jalan yang bisa membawa langkah kakinya berlanjut _-sesuatu seperti tempat pesta._

Satu persatu jejak kaki di tinggalkan, berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang juga baru masuk ke lobby _-seorang diri._

"Maaf."

Panggilan pertama diabaikan.

"Tuan," panggilan kedua mendapat perhatian.

Ia menjadi kikuk saat seseorang memperhatikan begitu intens, _-juga sedikit risih._

"Maaf, apa pesta di dalam sudah dimulai?"

Pemuda itu semakin menyelidik. Bibir hati terbentuk sebab dia tersenyum canggung dengan deretan gigi rapat di perlihatkan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kedua tangan menahan langkah pemuda itu agar tidak meninggalkannya. Dalam ketergesaan dia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan.

"Ini undanganku."

Tertulis namanya pada bagian yang dituju oleh undangan.

 _'Do Kyungsoo.'_

Nama yang cukup manis, terlihat seperti rupa pemilik nama.

Maka dengan sepasang mata bulat penuh harap agar si pemuda mau membantunya menemukan lokasi yang tepat tanpa tersesat adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Lima detik dia harus menunggu agar pria ini memahami maksudnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam."

Senyum yang tadi begitu kikuk semakin melebar kala dia memiliki perasaan kelegaan.

Do Kyungsoo

Gadis manis itu kemudian memasukkan kembali undangan dari pesta pernikahan atasan tempatnya bekerja. .

Namun hal lain kembali menganggu pikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik? Maksudku, ini pertama kali aku menghadiri pesta yang begitu mewah."

Lawan bicaranya mulai berpikir, tapi anggukan kecil pertanda Kyungsoo terlihat cantik seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Tunggu."

Sekali lagi si pemuda harus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan permohonan gadis itu agar menunggu, sementara dia berbalik badan. Mengeluarkan alat _make up_ untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

Memberi polesan lipstik merah dan menumpuk bedak tipis yang memudarkan _blush o_ _n_ pada kedua tulang pipi. Setelahnya, dia kembali menghadap penolongnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Dia kembali bertanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik Nona."

Suara berat itu sedikit menenangkan kondisi jantung Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya?"

Giginya mulai gemelutuk menghadapi keadaan Kyungsoo. Salahkan kegugupan yang telah membuat wanita itu begini.

"Apa kau juga tamu di pesta itu? Kau datang sendirian?"

Ia jelas berpikir walau Kyungsoo tidak yakin tentang apa yang telah melintas di dalam otak lawan bicaranya ini. Tapi dia anggap jawabannya adalah _'ya'_. Maka dengan keberanian yang dia miliki kalimat berikutnya meluncur.

"Kalau begitu mau masuk bersamaku? Berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Aku merasa sedikit aneh datang sendirian ke pesta semewah ini."

Helaan napas berat membuat jantung Kyungsoo berpacu. Dia mencoba untuk mengira jawaban apa yang akan meluncur.

"Karena kau cukup manis, baiklah."

Ia segera berjalan menggandeng tangan pemuda itu, berjalan berdua menaikkan tingkat percaya diri Kyungsoo.

Ia telah bekerja selama setahun di perusahaan ini, karena sang wanita adalah atasannya maka Kyungsoo menerima undangan untuk bergabung di dalam pesta semewah ini. Sekalipun dia masih tenaga kontrak.

Sebuah _ballroom_ Hotel di sulap menyerupai pesta dansa seperti di negeri dongeng. Sulur mawar menjuntai di langit-langit _ballroom_ , aroma vanilla menyeruak ketika dia melewati pintu masuk. Hati menjadi tenang seperti di ladang gandum, tarikan pelan dia dapatkan. Menyadarkan dia di mana berdiri saat ini, tepatnya bersama siapa. Sedikit mendongak, dia menemukan sosok pemuda yang masuk bersamaan, merapatkan tubuh keduanya agar lebih mendekat. _-jelas seperti sepasang kekasih._

"Kai!"

Panggilan seseorang membawa Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang sang pemuda. Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas dia melambai membalas sapaan pemanggilnya. Menarik seorang pria tinggi untuk berjalan mendekati mereka.

 _"Jadi namamu adalah Kai?"_

Bisiknya pelan, pemuda itu membenarkan.

 _"Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."_

"Mengejutkan melihatmu datang kemari. Apa ini kekasih barumu?"

Arah pandang pria itu menatap Kyungsoo, tanpa kaca mata atau bantuan _softlens_ , dalam jarak yang begitu dekat barulah Kyungsoo menyadari siapa pria yang bertanya mengenai dirinya.

 **-Park Chanyeol-**

Seorang _M_ _anager_ di kantornya, walau dari departemen lain namun Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Mengejutkan pegawai rendah seperti dirinya bisa mendapat pengakuan oleh pria tinggi ini. Lalu dia menanti jawaban sang pemuda. Kyungsoo berharap dia menjawab tidak, karena jika jawabannya adalah ya, itu sama seperti dia menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Tentu."

Mata bulatnya membulat lucu. Satu kata yang menjelaskan semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Tingkat kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo yang sempat naik mendadak merosot. Banyak hal yang dia pikirkan. Tadinya dia pikir tidak akan ada yang mengenali pemuda ini, tapi jika orang sekelas Chanyeol terlihat informal saat bicara dengan Kai itu artinya pria ini memiliki suatu kedekatan.

"Aku akan pergi."

Ia berbisik pelan sembari berjinjit agar bisa mencapai telinga Kai. Berusaha melepaskan diri tapi jalinan jemari Kai berhasil menahan Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum dalam sebuah jalur lirikan kepada Kyungsoo. Hingga ia kesulitan meneguk saliva sendiri, Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo namun detik berikutnya ia mengapit pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapat.

"Ayah mencarimu."

Kemudian seorang anak perempuan cantik berjalan mendekat. Mengapit tangan sang _Manager Park_ hendak membawanya pergi.

"Oh Kai! Kau datang? Wah! Mengejutkan... Owh! Kyungsoo? Wahh!?"

Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun

Sosok anak perempuan yang mengapit lengan Chanyeol adalah seorang pekerja di perusahaan tempat Kyungsoo memulai karier sebagai peserta magang. Adalah anak perempuan cantik dengan bibir tipis yang juga sekretaris atasannya, pemilik pesta malam ini. Bahkan meja kerja Baekhyun ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sampai bertemu nanti."

Tidak ada percakapan lanjutan. Keduanya pergi, meninggalkan keterkejutan bagi Kyungsoo. Saat dia sadar, segera berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat Kai.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan."

Seakan mengerti situasi, dia beranjak.

 _'Oh! Kau bodoh Kyungsoo! Mereka pasti akan menertawakan kebodohanmu!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang di pesta. Setidaknya Kyungsoo harus menemukan tempatnya.

Sementara lelaki yang dia tinggalkan. Tidak benar-benar bertahan di tempat. Dia mengekor, menjaga jarak hanya dua langkah di belakang mengikuti kemana gadis itu akan berhenti dalam kepanikan dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti seperti ada magnet yang menarik. Tapi sepertinya terdapat tarikan yang lebih kuat hingga dia kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlambat bocah!"

Ia menyadari siapa yang menyapa paksa dan hanya mampu terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Pekerjaanku..."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan pekerjaan? Ini pestaku mengerti! Ayo bergabung dengan kami."

Ia terpisah oleh jarak pada satu tempat. Terhenti bicara karena terpotong dengan cepat. Tidak ada cara menghindar, dia bahkan sulit mengingat kerinduan yang tak kunjung terbayar.

Kini berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik, berlesung pipi dan berwajah Mandarin yang sangat menawan.

"Kai? Senang melihatmu kembali."

Satu orang lagi menyapa. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum canggung. Berada di antara dua orang yang kini telah memiliki ikatan lebih erat harusnya menyadarkan dia jika tidak seharusnya berada di sini, di pesta malam ini. Dia hanya butuh tempat yang tepat. Namun sepertinya tempat itu tidak ada.

"Kau sudah tiba? Ayah merindukanmu Kai."

Pelukan erat dari pria tua ia dapatkan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya.

"Aku juga merindukan Ayah "

"Apa artinya kau bersedia bekerja di perusahaan keluarga lagi?"

Ia terkekeh pelan atas tawaran barusan.

"Ehem!" Belum sempat sebuah jawaban meluncur. Teguran berkelas menyadarkan keduanya.

"Aku pikir ini adalah acara keluarga. Bagaimana kalian bisa membicarakan pekerjaan di acara pernikahanku?"

Kini kedua pria itu tertawa bersamaan. Mengabaikan fakta jika sorotan utama malam ini jelas pasrah atas pembicaraan yang dilakukan Ayah dan adiknya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam itu, tidak pernah ada yang mengira tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Matanya menangkap kembali sosok Kyungsoo, berdiri sendirian dengan segelas jus jeruk.

Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekat.

 **Kim Jongin**

Dia kembali ke negara ini, kembali ke Kota yang telah membesarkannya hanya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sang kakak.

Ia menolak untuk kembali ke rumah sementara waktu.

Kai

Begitu mereka memanggil sosok tampan berkulit tan seksi dengan senyum menggoda. Lelaki yang semasa kecil memiliki cita-cita menjadi pemain bola. Sayangnya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, Kai bukanlah pria yang memiliki waktu berlatih begitu banyak seperti anak-anak lain.

Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan duduk menghadap layar komputer untuk meciptakan konsep dan rancangan yang bisa menarik perhatian publik. Dengan begitu, dia akan mendapatkan bayaran.

Kai beralasan tidak akan memiliki malam yang menyenangkan jika berada di rumah dengan dua lelaki yang memiliki hubungan darah. Maka segera dia membayar untuk beberapa malam di sebuah bangunan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hanya dua malam sejak pesta itu berlangsung. Kyungsoo melihat atasannya kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Dengan setumpuk dokumen yang baru di antarkan oleh perempuan bernama Baekhyun serta satu proposal pengajuan dana dari bagian pemasaran yang dititipkan padanya.

Ia berdiri canggung tidak berani menyapa, sebab kedua kakinya telah tertanam di dalam ruangan sementara dari jarak kurang 10 meter seorang pemuda ikut tersenyum atas kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Suara lembut Yixing memecah kesunyian.

 _"Ya/tidak."_

Keduanya memiliki jawaban berbeda dalam satu waktu.

"Jadi?" Yixing mengulang pertanyaan dengan kata yang lebih singkat untuk sebuah kepastian.

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku _Noona_." Pemuda itu dengan senyum mengembang. Beranjak dari meja setelah ia menggunakan benda itu untuk bersender. Mendekat dan mengambil proposal di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh!"

Mulutnya terbuka, kedua bibirnya memisahkan diri satu sama lain setelah pernyataan pemuda yang dia temukan di pesta Pernikahan Yixing dan Suho.

Merangkul pundak Kyungsoo memaksanya ikut berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"Aku ingin makan siang dengannya. Bisakah kau memberi izin?"

Yixing dengan bibir merapat, tersenyum menerima proposal pemberian Kai.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu lima menit lagi sampai waktu istirahat benar-benar tiba?"

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Setidaknya beri Kyungsoo waktu menjelaskan isi proposal ini padaku."

"Ah!" Dia terlonjak kaget atas ucapan Yixing. Buru-buru Kyungsoo menepis rangkulan Kai dan berjalan menghadap Yixing. Menunduk meminta maaf kemudian mulai menjelaskan seperti apa yang dipesankan seseorang dari lantai dua kepadanya tadi. Sementara dalam jarak kurang satu meter, dia menyadari sepasang mata rubah sedang memandang.

 _Srretttt_

"Woagh!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget akibat tarikan paksa yang dia sadari adalah berasal dari Kai.

"Sudah masuk jam istirahat. Akan kukembalikan dia secepatnya _Noona_."

"Ah!" Kyungsoo yang diseret menuju keluar ruangan hanya memandang Yixing menyesal. Dahinya berkerut menahan malu di ruangan sempit yang menjadi tempat kerjanya dan Baekhyun. Belum lagi sepanjang lorong lantai lima perusahaan ini. Orang-orang memandanginya bingung.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku."

Teriakan Kyungsoo tidak berarti apapun saat tubuhnya terdorong ke bangku penumpang depan sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terparkir di _basement_ khusus pegawai. Ia memutar pandangannya mengikuti Kai yang memutari bagian depan mobil hingga berakhir di balik kemudi. Pemuda itu segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyungsoo tanpa melunturkan senyum di wajahnya. - _sebuah kepuasan baru saja dia dapatkan._

"Kemana kau akan membawaku!? Aku bisa melaporkan jika ini adalah penculikan."

Kepanikan Kyungsoo lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah candaan di mata Kai. Pemuda itu tidak membalas, dia hanya melaju kemudian menyerahkan kepada penjaga agar bisa keluar dari tempat parkir ini.

Hanya beberapa ratus meter Kai kemudian menghentikan mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Dia berusaha membuka sabuk pengaman sembari bertanya pada Kai.

"Kau bisa turun di sini."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, berkedip beberapa kali setelah kalimat milik Kai meluncur.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo menjadi emosi. Dia benar-benar turun dan membanting pintu mobil cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam.

Namun detik berikutnya mobil melaju meninggalkan ruang kosong di sekitar Kyungsoo.

"Ya bajingan! Brengsek!" Dia mengumpat, berteriak, menghentakkan kaki dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa karena ditinggalkan tanpa sebuah pemahaman. Setidaknya dia butuh penjelasan tentang semua ini.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Kai melaju walau pandangannya mengamati Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa geli dengan ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo. Kekehan membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Namun tidak ada niat untuk kembali, karena dia sedang terburu-buru.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagar besi dibukakan, membiarkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam. Berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan masuk menuju pintu sebuah bangunan yang bernama rumah.

Sudah sangat lama dia tidak kembali kemari. Kakinya menginjak rumput yang telah di gunting rapi oleh pengurus kebun. Pohon apel di halaman, tepat di dekat dia memarkirkan mobil sedikit menghalangi sinar matahari menyisahkan pandangan.

"Selamat siang tuan muda."

Sapaan seorang pelayan membuat Kai menoleh.

"Di mana Ayah?"

"Tuan besar berada di gazebo bagian belakang."

Di mengangguk paham atas pemberitahuan berikutnya. Kai menyerahkan kunci mobil dan memilih menggunakan jalan setapak di sebelah rumah.

Menghabiskan bagian dinding bangunan, dia bisa melihat kebun kecil milik sang Ayah. Dengan pemiliknya duduk bersama beberapa bunga potong di bawah gazebo berwarna putih gading.

"Apa Ayah tidak ingin menyambut kedatanganku?"

"Oh!? Oh hai! Kau benar-benar datang ternyata. Kemarilah! "

Ayahnya terkejut, namun segera sadar yang Kai butuhkan adalah sebuah sambutan hangat. Dia mendapat tempat di satu-satunya kursi yang tadi diduduki sang Ayah setelah pria tua itu berdiri dan memeluknya erat tanpa melepaskan peralatan perawatan bunga miliknya.

"Lucas!" pangggilnya kepada salah seorang penjaga kebun yang segera mendekat, memberi salam hormat kepada Kai.

"Aku butuh satu kursi dan beberapa makanan ringan. Ah! Katakan pada nyonya Kang untuk menyiapkan makan siang spesial. Tuan muda ini akan makan bersamaku." Dia mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan sebuah kedipan kepada Kai.

Kai menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa atas sambutan sang Ayah. Sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah Ayahnya. Ayah yang telah membesarkannya.

Kai hanya memberi beberapa perhatian kecil kepada bunga potong milik sang Ayah sembari menunggu kursi yang dijanjikan. Dia tidak bisa memulai percakapan dengan sang Ayah yang berdiri. Sampai kemudian kursi itu datang bersamaan dengan makanan ringan.

Sang Ayah melepaskan sarung karet dari tangan. Sementara Kai menyesap teh hangat dan sebuah biskuit renyah.

"Benar-benar belum ingin kembali ke rumah?"

Ia mengintip sang Ayah dari celah cangkir yang tersedia. Segera meneguk dan mengembalikan cangkir ke atas meja, mencari sela di antara potongan bunga.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum siap. Ayah tahu masalahku, begitu juga untuk bekerja kepada Ayah."

"Ahh sayangku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di negara ini?"

Mereka memulai percakapan dengan ditemani makanan ringan. Bersamaan hembusan angin di siang hari. Mengabaikan terik matahari di atas sana.

"Ahhhh." Kai menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ayolah. Ayah tidak suka melihatmu begitu. Ayah ingin kau segera menentukan pilihan Kai. Jika kau terus begini, sama seperti kau juga menyakiti kakakmu sendiri. Jangan sampai membuat Ayah memilih di saat Ayah tahu masalahmu."

Kai tersenyum kaku atas uangkapan sang Ayah. Dia menggeleng.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan kembali setelah beritirahat sebentar."

"Berapa lama? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Berapa lama sampai kau sangat yakin padanya? Lagipula, apa akan terus seperti ini?"

"Maksud Ayah?" Dia meletakkan cangkir, pertanda untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. Begitupun dengan ayahnya. Dia tersenyum, menyilangkan kaki seakan menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari Kai.

Mereka hening beberapa saat. Memberi ruang waktu untuk seseorang berjalan mendekat tanpa disadari.

"Manager Park sudah mengatakannya pada Ayah."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Seorang wanita bermata bulat, rambut sebahu, kulit putih bersih, terlihat begitu ceria. Kau memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang kekasih kepada orang-orang. Kapan kau akan membawanya kepada Ayah?"

Dia terdiam mendengar penggambaran dari ayahnya. Sepertinya gosip menyebar secepat darah di urat nadi.

"Siapa namanya? Do... Kyung..."

"Do Kyungsoo." Kedua pria itu menoleh ke belakang menemukan sosok Suho dengan senyum mengembang. Melipat tangan di dada, berjalan memasuki gazebo dan bersender di dinding sebab tidak ada kursi untuk diduduki.

"Yixing bilang kau makan siang bersama kekasihmu. Jadi kupikir Ayah akan kesepian. Ah! Apa kau membawa anak itu menemui Ayah? Apa aku mengganggu rencanamu?" Ia membuat keterkejutan di akhir kalimat.

Ayahnya tampak bingung. Memandang sosok Suho yang baru tiba dan Kai bergantian.

Kai menggeleng. Bangkit dan menarik napas dalam.

"Aku sangat lapar. Makanan itu tidak cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan perutku. Ayolah ke dalam."

Pikirannya adalah meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku memesan ayam goreng bertabur biji wijen kepada nyonya Kang. Apa dia menyiapakannya, atau aku harus meminta untuk makan siang besok?"

Pemuda itu jelas menghindar. Dia memilih berbicara sendiri dan berdebat dengan pikirannya.

"Kau akan makan siang di rumah?"

Ayahnya ikut bangkit setelah bertanya pada Suho.

Pria tampan itu mengangguk pelan, mengikuti langkah sang Ayah yang menyusul Kai.

"Ya. Karena aku benar-benar berpikir Kai mengabaikan permintaan Ayah pagi ini dengan alasan kekasihnya. Ayah tahu, Kai tidak suka menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

"Setelah makan. Kau mau menceritakan kekasih adikmu kepadaku?"

Suho menggeleng tidak begitu yakin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tadi Yixing hanya bilang jika pegawai kontrak yang menjadi asistennya ternyata adalah kekasih Kai."

"Ahh begitu rupanya."

Pria tua itu tidak begitu paham. Tapi selalu ada kesempatan di kemudian waktu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara wanita bermata bulat yang mereka maksud menghabiskan satu gulungan roti dan sebotol air mineral dengan amarah yang tertanam. Ia kelelahan, berjalan kaki cukup jauh untuk kembali ke bangunan Kantor.

 _Dddrrtttt_

Ponsel bergetar. Jelas terlihat panggilan dari sang ibu yang memaksa _Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu._

 _"Apa kita bisa bertemu besok? Bantu membuat iklan yang menarik untuk usaha ibu."_

Napasnya tertahan mendengar permohonan yang meluncur tanpa rasa bersalah apalagi sebuah perhatian. Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat, otaknya di paksa berpikir.

 _"Ibu akan menggunakan kereta besok pagi. Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Ibu juga akan membawakan sup kaki sapi untukmu. Sampai berjumpa besok sayang."_

Kedua bibir Kyungsoo terpisah satu sama lain. Tepat setelah panggilan berakhir. Di saat dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu katapun.

sendok di tangan terjatuh begitu saja, pandangan kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap layar ponsel yang menampakkan _wallpaper_ pororo.

"Seharusnya ibu minta saja uang bulanan dari pria itu daripada merepotkan diri dengan bekerja."

Dia menggerutu tidak menentu.

"Arrrghhhh!" Teriaknya sembari menghentakkan kaki.

* * *

~RoséBear~

* * *

Do Kyungsoo

Kedua orang tuanya bercerai sejak lama. Sang Ayah angkat telah kembali lagi dengan wanita kaya sementara dia dan Ibunya harus berusaha membiayai hidup. Kadang wanita itu berpikir kenapa dia memilih tinggal bersama sang ibu daripada ayah angkatnya yang kini menjadi kaya kembali. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak menemukan jawaban pasti, itu karena Kyungsoo memiliki ikatan anak dan ibu, - _alasan klasik yang selalu dia gunakan sebagai sebuah penyangkalan._

Dan besok Ibunya yang cantik itu akan berkunjung setelah satu jam perjalanan dengan kereta.

Besok itu, Kyungsoo berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin hidupnya berjalan normal lagi. Tidak ada pria yang menelantarkan dirinya, tidak juga Ibunya yang suka membuat keributan. Atau apapun yang membuatnya kesal.

* * *

 **To be** Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: terima kasih telah mengingatkan kesalahan sebelumnya sehingga bisa diperbaiki dengan segera. Chapter 2 update. Maaf karena begitu lama...

Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca cerita ini, terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah menyempatkan memberikan review. Seseorang pernah bertanya kenapa aku masih update padahal review yang didapatkan tidak begitu banyak...

Itu karena beberapa orang telah mengirimiku ucapan terima kasih. Dan aku berpikir untuk memberikan yang lebih baik lagi pada orang-orang seperti itu ^^

Hidup itu bukan tentang apa yang kamu dapat, tapi lebih daripada apa yang berhasil kamu beri...

Let's check it...

* * *

You Make Me Fall in Love

[ **KaiSoo** gs]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Chapter 02

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Impian tidak pernah menghilang. Kau mengerti?_

(created: 180320)

* * *

Tak

Tak

Tak

Tak

"Arghhh!"

"Ahh! Tidak! Ya!? Kenapa jadi begini."

"Oh astaga! Yaishhhh!"

 **Brak** **k**

Layar laptop ditutup paksa, bersamaan dengan sang pelaku sekaligus pemilik yang menarik tubuh ke belakang. Tertahan oleh nyamannya senderan kursi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, kaos hitam serta _jeans_ selutut berwarna senada. Kulitnya tidak begitu hitam, tidak juga putih, namun berwarna tan yang begitu seksi, ah tepatnya dia menggoda, _-seperti dewa yang ada dalam legenda._

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Gerutuannya berlanjut, menjatuhkan kepala untuk bersender menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna abu-abu.

Kim Jongin

"Kai? Kau di dalam?"

Suara seorang wanita mengusik ketenangan yang baru akan dia capai. Memanggil nama kecilnya dengan begitu lembut. Tapi suara itu juga yang membawa tubuhnya segera bangkit.

" _Noona?"_

Ia tersenyum sumringah. Tubuhnya telah tegak, menggaruk kepala pelan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar di mana seorang wanita cantik membawa tubuh bersender di daun pintu yang terbuka memuat tubuh rampingnya.

"Ini sangat berantakan Kai."

Tampak abai, lelaki itu tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ini? Sarapan untukku?"

Dia mengangkat kantong kertas yang dibawa sang wanita. Berisi kotak bekal dengan makanan hangat.

"Ya. Untukmu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu Kai, hanya berdua saja."

Senyum yang terbentuk begitu sempurna perlahan luntur. Dia berjalan melewati wanita cantik itu, keluar kamar menuju dapur. Menuangkan air dan meneguknya segera.

"Mengejutkan, _Noona_ bahkan masih bisa mengakses tempat tinggalku. Tidakkah _Noona_ sadar ini sedikit menggangguku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Berjalan menuju meja dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan yang dia bawa.

Segera Kai mendekat.

" _Noona,_ apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Kai, kaulah yang menggangguku."

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangkat kedua tangan lalu mundur selangkah. - _membuat jarak pendek._

"Suho bilang kau berencana menetap. Jadi katakan padaku apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

Kai berdecih, menarik kursi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Apa bekerjanya aku di sana akan mengubah keputusanmu?"

"Kai, aku sudah menikah dengan kakakmu. Kau pun sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih?"

Kai tertawa atas ucapan Yixing. Membuat wanita itu mengernyit, saat Kai menunduk dengan punggung bergetar karena tertawa.

"Ya. Bukankah kekasihku sangat manis? Ughhh aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia makan untuk sarapan." Ia menopang kepala dengan tangan, sedikit mendongak menatap Yixing untuk meminta. "Maukah _Noona_ menghubunginya untukku?" Permintaannya meluncur hingga Yixing kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu." Lesung pipi wanita itu terbentuk sangat indah saat dia tersenyum. Jemari tangannya yang lentik mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku rok selutut yang dia kenakan. Jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak, mencari kontak dengan nama Kyungsoo.

Tutttt tutttt

Panggilan tersambung, Kai bisa mendengar itu karena Yixing melakukan _mode speaker_. Mereka harus menunggu beberapa detik sampai kemudian panggilan diangkat dan terdengar suara serak Kyungsoo dari seberang.

 _"Hallo."_

 _"Hallo. Honeyyyy~"_

Ponsel itu berpindah tangan. Dalam detik berikutnya berganti menjadi mode biasa dan Kai membawanya menjauh dari Yixing.

Membuat wanita cantik itu bersender di meja dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Memperhatikan bagaimana Kai berusaha terlihat senang atas obrolan dengan asistennya.

"Kau baru bangun? Oh heyyy! Ini aku. Kekasihmu sendiri. Ahh kau melupakanku? Aku harap kau tidak lupa _phone sex_ kita tadi malam.."

Tutttt tutttttt

Panggilan terputus detik itu juga. Tapi Kai jelas tidak peduli. Tangannya bermain di senderan sofa. Tawanya menggelagar seolah masih bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Aigooo_ kau manis sekali. Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Makan siang bersama? Hmmm tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu siang nanti. _I l_ _ove you more and more Kyungsoo."_

" _Noona_! Kau akan memberi waktu Kyungsoo untuk bersamaku bukan?"

Ia mengejutkan Yixing dengan sebuah teriakan. Tersenyum canggung dan Yixing tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Membawa Kai mendekat lalu menyerahkan ponsel Yixing. Tangan pria itu bertahan di meja. Menjaga jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Hingga saat dia bicara, napasnya menerpa, memaksa Yixing memejamkan mata.

"Jika _noona_ tidak mengizinkan..."

"Kau bisa membawanya."

Kai segera menarik diri menjauh. Ia memilih duduk dan mulai makan.

"Kai, aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapanmu. Jangan memintaku menemanimu, karena aku akan menemani Suho."

Kedua tangan pria itu meremas sendok dan garpu erat. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum.

"Tentu. Kau istri kakakku. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Dia membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

Melewati pagi dengan hanya memandang sarapan yang mulai mendingin. Jelas seperti hatinya sendiri. Semuanya memiliki alasan mengapa dia tidak suka kembali ke kota ini. Suka atau tidak suka, keberadaannya adalah sebuah masalah.

"Argghhhhh!"

Teriakan pria itu menggema. Bersamaan dengan semua peralatan di atas meja yang tadinya tersusun rapi, jatuh dan berserakan mengotori lantai.

 _Hidup yang pernah dia lewati, jelas tidak berjalan begitu baik._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga. Tepat pada sebuah hunian. Matahari menerobos melewati cela-cela jendela, lebih banyak terhalang oleh gorden.

"Arrrrghhhhh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak keras. Dengan selimut masih menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat ponsel dengan panggilan yang telah terputus.

 **Brak**

Suara pintu di buka paksa. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih bersih terlihat bingung.

"Kyungsoo!? Ada apa?"

Ia mendongak, menemukan sosok teman satu atapnya. "Lu~" panggilnya manja dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru di paksa terbangun.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Meyakinkan dengan ekspresi wajah di mana kedua alisnya saling bertautan serta bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Ibumu sudah sampai?"

Ia menggeleng untuk pertanyaan temannya.

"La-lalu?"

Perlahan temannya mendekat.

"Lebih buruk dari kedatangan ibuku. Lelaki yang kukatakan padamu."

"Eiii kau ini."

Tubuh Kyungsoo maju sedikit karena dipukul gadis itu.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau siapkan sarapan paginya ini ya?"

"Yah Xi Luhan!"

Ia berteriak untuk gadis itu. Tapi menjadi percuma saat sosok cantik itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Brengsek itu. Kenapa dia bisa menggunakan ponsel Yixing untuk menghubungiku? Apa itu? _Phone sex_ tadi malam? Dia pasti sudah gila. Yah. Dia pasti gila."

Lirih dan memilukan, Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena harinya di mulai dengan sebuah panggilan menyebalkan.

Do Kyungsoo

Berusaha menjalani hidup menggunakan rencana yang telah dia persiapan dengan baik. Dia bahkan memiliki beberapa rencana cadangan. Sayangnya, kehadiran Kai dan sang ibu dalam hari yang sama tidak ada dalam rencana manapun.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Langkah pertamanya hari ini adalah menyadarkan pikiran dengan satu _paper cup_ kopi panas serta roti manis dengan olesan selai coklat.

"56, 57, 58... Awww!"

Hitungan selanjutnya terhenti, Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh seseorang yang menghalangi jalan menuju ruangannya. Dia mendongak menemukan pria tan itu tersenyum sumringah dengan kaos abu-abu berlapis jaket hijau lumut.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan. Kedua bibirnya terbuka karena terkejut. Ia pikir ini adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan atau mungkin sebuah keberlanjutan, maka dia harus segera bangun.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Chup

"..."

Dia diam karena sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya. Menghapus jejak kopi yang sempat menempel.

"Yakk!"

Brughhh

"Owghhh."

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengaduh setelah berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Tapi dia merasakan sakit karena terhimpit kedua tangan yang menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat di pagi hari. Tubuh Kyungsoo berputar, menyadarkan dia tentang keberadaan CCTV di sudut lorong.

Dia tertawa mengejek atas permaianan lelaki ini di pagi hari.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan."

Bisiknya dengan suara dalam.

"Owh! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Menyadari Yixing keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup atas ketidaksopanan barusan.

"Maafkan kekasihku _Noona_. Dia terlalu senang mendapat kejutan dariku. Ah! Selamat bekerja sayang."

Tubuhnya kemudian menghilang setelah Kai mendorong Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan menutup pintu. Menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari investigasi atasannya. Namun dia menemukan wajah keterkejutan Baekhyun.

"Hay! Kau baru tiba? Kau terlambat satu menit."

Senyum kaku dan dia kebingungan bagaimana membuat alasan. Satu menit yang begitu berharga bagi anak magang sepertinya. Bahkan pegawai tetap juga dilarang melakukan hal itu. Hanya raut penyesalan dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Dia berjalan sembari bergumam maaf melewati Baekhyun menuju finger print yang di tempelkan pada sudut ruangan mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **Kau menyedihkan**

Kyungsoo pikir seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, namun dia sadar tentang tatapan menyelidik Yixing saat wanita itu kembali ke dalam ruangan dalam beberapa menit lalu meminta Kyungsoo menemuinya untuk sebuah pembahasan pekerjaan. Itu tidak tampak bagus, dia bahkan tidak menyiapkan diri dengan baik ketika tiba-tiba Yixing mengajaknya untuk sebuah pertemuan di luar bangunan. Pekerjaan itu, biasanya dilakukan Baekhyun. Bukan anak magang seperti dirinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengalami kesulitan. Tapi dia hanya harus ingat, makan siangnya akan bersama sang ibu.

"Kerja bagus Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika makan siang bersamaku?"

Dia pikir akan mendapatkan hal baik, tapi dia juga harus ingat jika sang ibu telah mengirim pesan beberapa menit yang lalu tentang keberadaannya.

"Senang untuk menerima tawaran nona. Tapi aku sudah memiliki janji di swanlake."

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa makan bersama-sama. Kau pergilah duluan ke mobilku."

Sebuah kesalahpahaman tercipta begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak berdaya saat tiba di sebuah kedai dia tidak hanya menemukan Ibunya yang telah memilih tempat duduk. Melainkan sosok Kai yang juga tiba bersama wakil direktur, Kim Junmyeon. Pria yang baru saja menikah dengan Yixing.

Kyungsoo sadar telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan pada pertemuan siang ini. Dia berharap kembali, setidaknya pada pagi ini di mana dia merasa pusing dan berniat mengajukan izin kehadiran.

"Ini kencan yang menyenangkan."

Pernyataan Suho mengejutkan ibu Kyungsoo. Sejak tiba, wanita dewasa itu menahan pembahasannya bersama sang anak karena kehadiran tiga orang asing ini, -Kai, Yixing dan Suho.

Mereka memesan beberapa makanan, atau tepatnya Kai yang membuat keputusan.

"Bibi, Ayah ingin aku menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa bergabung makan siang."

"Oh tentu. Tidak masalah."

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Ayah tuan muda ini harus meminta maaf. Tapi bukan masalah untuk memberi sebuah jawaban agar mereka bisa segera menyantap makanan yang disajikan.

"Bibi sangat cantik. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa terlihat begitu menarik."

Ia tersenyum kaku atas pujian Yixing. Tidak begitu memahami situasi karena Kyungsoo terlalu pening dengan pikirannya yang saling mendesak satu sama lain.

 _'Selesaikan makan siang ini.'_

 _'Bawa ibu menjauh dari mereka sebelum dia mulai bercerita.'_

Tapi itu terlambat karena detik berikutnya wanita tua itu meletakkan sendok menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Ya. Kyungsoo selalu khawatir tentang penampilannya."

Dan detik itu dia juga bisa merasakan tawa Kai meluncur. Sepertinya pria itu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Anakku sangat manis bukan? Ya ampun, jika aku ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo kecil tumbuh. Dia selalu bermain bersama teman lelakinya. Dia akan memaksa ke pantai setiap libur musim panas. Ah! Kyungsoo juga memiliki pakaian kesukaan jika ke pantai."

"Benarkah?"

Dugh!

Kai menerima tendangan kecil di bawah meja dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pelaku atas keterkejutannya mengenai cerita sang ibu.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat suka mengenakan kaos putih dan celana _boxer_. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang langka untuk seorang anak perempuan."

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Membuat pesan dan mengirim. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian ponsel sang ibu berdenting.

"Maaf. Sebentar "

Dia membuka pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan.

 _'Ibu berhenti atau aku tidak akan membantu mengiklankan usahamu.'_

"Sebenarnya aku kemari menemui anakku untuk meminta tolong padanya tentang usaha yang baru kubuka."

Pembicaraan tiba-tiba berganti. Kyungsoo penuh antisipasi atas ucapan sang ibu, dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Ibunya.

"Usaha apa itu bibi? Mungkin kami juga bisa membantu." Suho jelas tidak menyadari dampak tawaran yang dia berikan. Sementara Yixing terlihat santai.

"Ibu ingin membuka jasa penitipan hewan peliharaan." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung memberitahu Suho sesopan mungkin.

"Sekarang aku butuh iklan yang bagus untuk menarik orang-orang agar datang ke tempatku." Ibunya ikut menjelaskan karena merasakan ketertarikan Suho.

"Wah, kapan itu akan di mulai bibi?"

"Tiga minggu lagi setelah tempatnya benar-benar siap."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil memberi jawaban pada Suho. Sekarang dia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan kekasihmu sendiri untuk membantu ibumu."

Kyungsoo mengubah tawanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi suara batuk karena ucapan Suho.

"Kekasih?" Ibunya terkejut.

Begitupun dengan Kai.

Suho benar-benar tidak sopan memberitahu hal yang tidak Kyungsoo rencanakan. Ia berharap bisa membenci suami atasannya itu karena ucapan barusan.

"Ya tentu saja bibi. Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo adalah kekasih anakmu."

"Wah! Benarkah? Kau terlihat sangat tampan. Tidak banyak bicara, kupikir hanya teman bekerja, maafkan aku hmm." Ibunya tampak bingung untuk memanggil Kai.

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkannya pada bibi. Namanya Kim Jongin, tapi bibi bisa memanggilnya Kai."

Tatapan Kai mengeras saat Yixing memperkenalkan dirinya. Seolah mendorong Kai untuk keluar paksa dari sebuah bangunan gelap. Ia pikir mereka keterlaluan. Karena Kai tidak membayangkan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Ibunya sejak permintaan Yixing untuk makan siang beberapa saat lalu. Tidak terlintas dipikirannya tentang kehadiran dua orang asing ini. Walau Kai juga tidak bisa menghindar betapa menyenangkan mendengar cerita tentang Kyungsoo dari Ibunya.

Sementara wanita yang mereka bicarakan. Sudah cukup tentang semuanya.

"Maaf. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan ibuku, hanya berdua." Buru-buru dia menarik lengan Ibunya, memaksa wanita itu untuk berdiri dan mencari tempat menjauhi ketiga orang itu.

Dia sampai pada bagian luar bangunan kedai.

"Bisa jelaskan pada ibu? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan."

"Tapi mereka tidak mungkin berbohong pada wanita tua ini sayang. Percayalah, ibu sangat senang mendengar kau memiliki kekasih. Dia tampak baik, tapi ibu masih harus bicara dengannya."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang di luar rencananya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir. Lebih buruk, dia tidak ingin memiliki kekasih karena hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Dia sudah mengatakan itu pada sang ibu jauh-jauh hari sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari pekerjaan sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo sangat berharap pada pekerjaannya saat ini, dia hanya harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk menjadi pegawai tetap. Dia menyukai atasannya karena wanita itu sangat baik, terlihat menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo bekerja. Jadi dia putuskan untuk melakukan lebih baik.

Tentang kehadiran Kai, ini mulai tidak terkendali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Ibunya bicarakan dengan mereka bertiga saat dia melangkah pelan untuk kembali ke meja. Tapi tatapan Kai seperti sebuah hunusan pedang karena menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak ingin di salahkan atas sebuah kesalahpahaman. Karena dia memang memulai, tapi Kai yang melanjutkan kebohongan itu.

"Tentu saja bibi. Aku akan membantu membuat iklan yang menarik, bibi bisa meminta Kyungsoo memastikan aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik."

Ia semakin tidak mengerti, namun dalam beberapa saat otak cerdas Kyungsoo dipaksa berpikir memahami situasi.

Ibunya benar-benar meminta bantuan Kai, lalu Yixing membenarkan jika Kai akan membantu. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu apa hubungan ketiga orang ini, yang dia yakini mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau membantu ibuku?" Tanya Kyungsoo disaat dia mengantarkan Ibunya menuju stasiun kereta.

"Kyungsoo? Kau bisa menyetir bukan? Kau yang bawa mobil Yixing kembali ke Kantor. Kami harus pergi melakukan sesuatu untuk rencana bulan madu kami."

"Secepat itukah?"

Kai menyela ucapan Suho. Seakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya sudah selesai dan tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Tetapi keterkejutan Kai memaksa Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya pada ketiga orang itu secara bergantian.

"Tentu Kai, bukankah kami membutuhkan bulan madu seperti pasangan lainnya.."

Jawaban Yixing membuat Kyungsoo menangkap suara berat Kai saat pria tan itu mengatakan tentu saja. Dia juga ingin memiliki waktu bersama Kyungsoo bahkan hingga nanti malam.

Kai merenggangkan tangan, tidak malu-malu merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo di hadapan kedua orang itu. Menarik tubuhnya merapat.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke kantor. Kau bisa mengambil mobilmu di tempatku."

Kai membuat keputusan mengejutkan. Segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari keduanya. Tepat setelah kereta yang di tumpangi ibu Kyungsoo melaju.

Tapi kali ini dia pastikan Kai benar-benar mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke tempat seharusnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hanya beberapa jam setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di Kantor, Kyungsoo segera kembali ke huniannya. Dia membawa sup kaki sapi yang Ibunya janjikan setelah membagi dengan Kai sebagai sebuah bayaran di awal karena paksaan pemuda itu.

Terdengar menyebalkan, karena Kyungsoo tidak suka berbagi.

Ia pikir tidak ingin menemui Kai. Namun kemudian pesan bergambar ia terima dari Ibunya. Potret dua ekor anjing untuk di masukkan ke dalam iklan yang akan disebar. Ibunya ingin Kyungsoo memperlihatkan pada Kai.

"Aku tidak lagi percaya pada hidupku."

Ia bergumam pelan. Membuat Luhan bingung saat gadis manis itu juga baru kembali dan membantu membuka sup kaki sapi buatan ibu Kyungsoo. Alis wanita bermata sejernih rusa itu memandang bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah katakan pada ibu dia bukan kekasihku. Tapi kenapa ibu tidak percaya juga?"

"Hm?" Ia semakin bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang dia anggap bersarang pada dunia sendiri.

"Lihatlah."

Luhan memajukan kepala untuk bisa melihat jelas layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Tepatnya membaca pesan dari sang ibu.

"Sehun akan ke Kota besok. Ibu menitipkan beberapa makanan. Kau yang berikan pada Kai."

"Sehun akan kemari!?"

Detik itu, tepatnya karena teriakan keterkejutan Luhan segera menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Astaga! Bagaimana cara dia bisa memberitahu Luhan tentang keberadaan bocah berkulit albino itu besok. Buru-buru Kyungsoo menarik ponsel kembali, dia juga menutup _bowl_ berisi sup kaki sapi yang telah dibuka Luhan. Membawa semua itu menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi lagi denganmu."

Dia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Tentu untuk menghindari banyak pertanyaan teman satu atapnya itu mengenai bocah laki-laki, seorang anak penjual beras yang tinggal beberapa rumah dari tempat ibu Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ RoséBear~

* * *

Hidupnya menjadi berantakan. Padahal yang dia butuhkan hanya sedikit keberanian, tapi pemuda itu memiliki masalah hati. Dia akui memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan, dia juga selalu mengatakan pada diri sendiri jika hidup mereka akan terus berjalan tanpa dirinya. Namun justru dia kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap hidup jika tidak mampu menaklukkan emosinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, karena pikiran itu dia kesulitan untuk tidur. Susu hangat, tumpukkan buku, barang elektronik tampak berserakan di ruang pribadi miliknya.

Celana piyama dan kaos panjang berwarna hijau polos dan telapak kaki merasakan dingin kala menginjak lantai yang tak pernah dibersihkan.

"Aku ingin beristirahat."

Dia bergumam kecil di pagi hari setelah tidak tidur semalaman.

Ting ting

Tapi di paksa membawa kaki melangkah menuju pintu kala seseorang menekan bell hunian yang dia tempati.

"Siapa?"

Degh

Tubuhnya terdorong ke dalam saat seseorang melebarkan senyum tepat setelah dia membuka pintu tanpa memeriksakan _intercom_.

Sosok Kyungsoo di pukul sembilan pagi hari. Berdiri dengan kemeja biru serta rok selutut, stoking hitam dan sepatu hak yang memantul ketika Kai memberi jalan untuk wanita itu masuk.

"Apa kau ini pekerja keras?"

"Aku ini pengangguran. Katakan apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Kai berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo. Membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan _bowl_ kaca berisi makanan yang butuh dipanaskan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo bersender di sisi meja makan, melipat tangan di dada memandangi Kai tajam dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak terlalu sibuk. Kau harusnya punya waktu berolahraga," Kyungsoo membalik badan karena berkesempatan membuka makanan yang dia bawa. "Untuk beristirahat hingga bersantai bersama keluarga. Atau setidaknya membersihkan tempat tinggalmu sendiri." Dia menyindir pada bagian terakhir.

Kai berjalan mendekat. Berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar senang menemukan sup gurita di dalam bowl. Melupakan sindiran Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari? Tidak perlu dipanaskan. Aku akan segera memakannya."

Kyungsoo mencibir atas ucapan Kai. Dia menarik satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan.

"Ibu ingin kau memasukkan dua potret anak anjing ini ke dalam _desig_ _n_ iklan usahanya. Lalu Yixing nona menitipkan berkas ini untukmu. Dia bilang ini sebuah _project_ yang akan membawamu keluar dari hunian."

Tangan Kai tidak berhenti menyuapkan makanan dingin itu. Dia sedikit mendongak sementara tangan yang bebas mengambil gambar pertama yang Kyungsoo maksud. Sedetik dia mengernyit. Memandang Kyungsoo meminta kepastian namun sebuah anggukan adalah kepastian yang mutlak. Dia berpindah pada amplop cokelat yang berisikan sebuah kontrak kerja dengan sedikit penjelasan pendapatan.

Kai berdecih untuk itu. Melempar amplop ke atas meja.

"Kenapa kau yang mengontrol kerjaku?" Ia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Gadis manis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Ini _event_ percontohan. Berdasarkan hasil analisis pimpinan beberapa waktu lalu nilaiku mendekati sempurna. Mereka ingin aku mencoba bertanggung jawab atas sebuah _event_ percontohan."

Sebuah penjelasan yang membuat Kyungsoo bangga sebagai anak magang di perusahaan itu. Jika berhasil, dia akan diterima sebagai pegawai tetap, tepatnya di bagian perencanaan perusahaan. Ini menyenangkan mengintip masa depan tentang dunia yang indah.

Kai menggeleng. "kau tidak akan berhasil. Aku tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan kalian."

Senyum mengembang atas bayangan masa depan yang indah terbang bersamaan angin. Kyungsoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Perkataan Kai barusan menyakiti hati kecil Kyungsoo. Impiannya yang dia bangun dalam beberapa tahun dihancurkan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Hanya karena satu kalimat dari pemuda yang telah dia masukkan ke dalam kategori pemalas. Salahkan bentuk hunian yang telah menumpuk debu di beberapa sudut.

Kai beranjak, dia telah menghabiskan sarapan yang terlambat beberapa jam kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di mana ia juga menyadari langkah Kyungsoo yang mengekor.

"Beri aku penjelasan lebih baik dari pendapat barusan. Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Perusahaan ini akan terus berjalan tanpa UWOOAAGHHH!" ucapannya tergantikan oleh sebuah teriakan dan bunyi bedebum saat tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting ke atas sofa. Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo melupakan cara bernapas. Sampai dia menyadari posisi Kai menindih tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki Kyungsoo menjuntai di lengan sofa. Dia bahkan merasakan sakit, rasa perih yang kemudian menghampiri muncul akibat goresan sudut meja kaca pada bagian lengan.

"Sayang... Begitu menginginkanku heum?"

Kai yang tadi begitu dingin berubah menjadi pria mesum dengan senyum menggoda. Kyungsoo kesulitan berpikir hingga dia sadar seseorang telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, bayangan yang terpantul di lantai membawa pandangan Kyungsoo ke atas. Menemukan sosok Yixing yang sebelumnya berkata akan menunggu Kyungsoo di bawah sebelum membawa gadis manis ini menemui salah satu _client_ mereka dari China. Tersenyum kaku atas posisi keduanya.

"No-nona." Dia bergumam pelan untuk sebuah keterkejutan.

"Owghhhh!"

Namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo tersadar karena desahan Kai.

"Menyingkirlah dariku bajingan." Ia berbisik pelan. Menahan umpatan karena Kai tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tunggu lima menit lagi di bawah Kyungsoo."

Senyum ramah dan ucapan yang begitu lembut membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada atasannya. Wanita itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

"Jadi? Mau melanjutkan lima menit itu?"

Mukanya menjadi merah. Darah berdesir dan Kyungsoo merasa panas di sekujur tubuh atas ucapan dan gerakan sensual Kai di mana napas pria itu memyapu wajahnya.

"Me-menyingkirlah."

Ia mendapat kebebasan segera.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Jika kau salah paham atas pertemuan hari itu. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Kau bukan kekasihku Kai. Ah! Tentang _project_ kali ini. Aku juga akan mencari penggantimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang pendidikanmu." Dia bergumam sembari merapikan diri kembali sebelum keluar dari tempat tinggal Kai.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Jika boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan GM Yixing dan wakil ditektur Kim? Keduanya jelas ingin kau bekerja di perusahaan kami."

Kai mendongak, sudut bibirnya tertarik sebelah menunjukkan senyum mengejek.

"Wakil direktur Kim adalah kakakku. Mengenai Yixing, kau juga tahu dia adalah istri Suho – _hyung_ saat ini."

"Wah! Itu terdengat luar biasa. APA!?"

Sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan Kyungsoo terbuka, serupa dengan bibir hatinya yang terasa mengering.

"Kau? Juga putra presidir Kim?"

Kai mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo berjalan menuju keluar hunian. Pintu dibuka dengan pelan. Mengejutkan menemukan Yixing bersender di dinding seberang, tersenyum pada keduanya. Wanita itu berbohong berkata akan menunggu di bawah.

Ia mencium pipi Kyungsoo dalam.

"Sampai berjumpa nanti malam sayang."

Mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sedikit menyenangkan." Ia bergumam tentang permainan yang dia ciptakan. Kehadiran Kyungsoo terdengar tidak begitu buruk, dia juga senang mendapatkan makanan di pagi hari. Walau ada bagian yang membuatnya meringis.

"Kenapa harus anjing?" Bisiknya menatap gambar yang diberikan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di luar bangunan, Kyungsoo berjalan kikuk di belakang Yixing. Berkali-kali dia Menghentakkan kaki dengan penyesalan mendalam. Urat nadinya membesar, seakan berdetak untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang jalan hidup yang mengalami masalah.

Ditambah, Yixing tidak memberi komentar apapun atas apa yang dia lihat. Wanita itu jelas tidak terjangkau oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

You Make Me Fall in Love

[ **KaiSoo** gs]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Chapter 03

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Impian tidak pernah menghilang. Kau mengerti?_

(created: 180409)

* * *

Sudah cukup tentang apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa waktu ini. Kyungsoo mendapat gangguan mental atas kehadiran Kai di sisinya. Mendatangi Kyungsoo dengan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari iklan untuk sang ibu, _project event_ percontohan yang menjadi tanggung jawab Kyungsoo, hingga hal sekecil makan siang. Berhasil membawa tubuh Kai untuk duduk setidaknya satu jam di hadapan Kyungsoo. Selama satu minggu terakhir.

Dia pulang dengan rasa lelah. Berjalan kaki di malam hari, memukul sedikit bagian pundak belakang untuk meruntuhkan setidaknya sedikit rasa pegal. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket. Tubuhnya terpantul di pintu kaca walau nampak tidak jelas. Dia menyindir dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan beberapa hari ini.

"Kim Jongin! Permainan apa ini?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Kyungsoo."

 **Degh**

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget atas sapaan yang mengejutkan. Seorang wanita cantik membalas perkataan sebelumnya lalu menawarkan sekaleng minuman soda.

"Mau bicara denganku?"

Sesopan mungkin Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, berterima kasih untuk minuman yang menyegarkan kepala. Wanita itu adalah Yixing, entah itu sebuah kebetulan atau dia memang mengikuti bus yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau tinggal di dekat sini Kyungsoo?"

"Ya Nona."

Kedua lutut Kyungsoo berdempetan. Dia hanya mengenakan rok selutut yang kemudian terasa dingin saat malam hari.

Kekikukkan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang membuat gadis manis itu terlihat menggemaskan. Jelas dia tidak banyak menuntut, begitu patuh dan pada faktanya Kyungsoo memang sangat cerdas. Alasan yang masuk akal untuk menyukai gadis ini sebagai seorang asisten yang kini berkesempatan mendapatkan posisi lebih baik di perusahaan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku menyapa bukan untuk membuatmu gugup. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak minum di pinggir taman seperti ini."

Kyungsoo segera mendongak mendengar Yixing bicara. Dia mengangguk mencoba memahami situasi.

Suara kaleng beradu dinginnya besi bangku taman beberapa kali membuat Kyungsoo sadar Yixing sedang bersenandung mengikuti musik yang mengalun dari truk makanan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Menyenangkan memiliki teman bicara. Apa kau senang bekerja di perusahaan?"

sekali lagi dia menganggukkan kepala pelan. Gerakan itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan. Jelas karena dia membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang telah dia lewati di perusahaan.

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingat hari pertama kau diterima dan masuk ke ruanganku?"

Yixing tertawa kecil. Membuat Kyungsoo malu untuk mengingat. Sebab di hari pertama dia tersandung di depan pintu. Menarik perhatian Yixing yang bicara dengan seorang pria di atas kursi roda. Pria yang kini menjadi teman sisa hidupnya.

"Kau tahu hari itu juga menjadi begitu spesial untukku."

"Untukmu?" Ia bertanya tanpa sengaja. "Ah, maafkan aku Nona." Segera meminta maaf setelahnya.

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo. Ini memasuki tahun pertama. Aku sangat senang membayangkan kehidupanku. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar, tentang Suho yang mengalami kecelakaan. Dia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri hingga satu tahun. Aku begitu frustasi, tapi tidak sekalipun aku kehilangan harapan. Lihatlah sekarang, dia bisa mengatasi semua kesulitan dan bersamaku kembali."

"Nona pasti sangat mencintai wakil direktur."

Yixing setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menjadi orang pertama yang dia cari saat sadar."

"Nona pasti sangat bahagia."

Wanita cantik itu kemudian menyenggol Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah Kai juga pria yang menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku untuk pertanyaan barusan. Dia akui jika pemuda tan itu memang menyenangkan. Tidak ada kata bosan untuk memandang setiap bagian tubuh Kai, namun juga memiliki bagian menyebalkan di mana saat Kyungsoo menyadari jika mereka bukanlah pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya.

"Kai jelas menyukaimu Kyungsoo."

Dia diam beberapa saat. Memberi kesempatan untuk Yixing memberitahu hal lain.

"Semasa sekolah, ada begitu banyak anak perempuan yang menyukai Kai. Tapi dia tidak suka bermain wanita. Kai bilang dia hanya akan menyukai seorang wanita saja. Seorang wanita yang akan memiliki hatinya."

"Tunggu! Apa nona berpikir wanita itu adalah aku!?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya membulat lucu menanti jawaban Yixing. Tapi Yixing hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ketidakpercayaan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan beristirahat. Ah! Besok adalah akhir pekan. Bagaimana jika makan malam bersama Ayah?"

"Ayah?"

"Ya, tuan Kim beberapa hari ini sangat penasaran tentangmu. Tenanglah, seseorang akan menjemputmu."

Yixing memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Wanita cantik itu mendekatkan wajah lalu berbisik.

 _'Berpakailah sedikit terbuka. Kai sangat menyukai wanita dengan dress tanpa lengan.'_

Dia tersenyum saat menjauhkan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus kembali. Selamat malam Kyungsoo."

Ia melambaikan tangan, berbalik badan untuk berjalan beberapa meter menuju sebuah bangunan tiga lantai tempatnya tinggal bersama Luhan di kamar paling atas.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Bintang bersinar, seakan tahu seseorang memandang._

 _Cahaya bintang menjadi berkilau, seolah memberitahu tentang harapan yang masih tersisa._

 _Nyanyiannya di malam hari, seperti perpisahan yang menyakitkan._

 _Sebab tidak pernah seseorang menyakiti dirinya._

Sosok lelaki itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Mencegat Yixing hingga mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyungsoo?"

Tersenyum dan membuat Kai merasa marah.

"Menyampaikan pesan Suho tentang keinginan Ayah untuk makan malam bersama."

"Ayah?" Kai berdecih. Memalingkan muka menjauhi tatapan Yixing.

"Jika kau tidak masalah melibatkan Kyungsoo. Maka akan kutarik dia lebih dalam seperti keinginanmu saat aku meninggalkan negara ini."

"Kai! Sudah satu tahun!? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap bertahan di tempatmu? Semuanya sudah berubah."

"Ya! Kau benar. Semuanya sudah berubah."

Dia melepaskan Yixing. Berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?"

Ia tersenyum sumringah atas panggilan Yixing.

"Kekasihku menungguku. Mungkin dia mengalami serangan panik atas pembicaraan denganmu barusan. Bukankah aku harus menenangkannya?" Langkahnya hanya terhenti untuk kalimat panjang itu. Kemudian meninggalkan Yixing sesegera mungkin.

Melibatkan orang luar yang tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya. Walau hati merasa terluka, rasa sakit itu nyatanya seperti bara api yang siap menyala kembali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di dalam bangunan itu, Kyungsoo menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di daun pintu saat dia menutupnya. Ia membaca pesan yang Luhan tinggalkan, tentang perempuan itu yang menghabiskan satu malam bersama teman-teman sekerjanya. Kyungsoo baru saja melepas sepatu dan meletakkan di atas rak. Bahkan kakinya baru sebelah menggunakan sendal rumah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tanpa sadar dia berteriak. Buru-buru mengenakan sendal agar bisa membuka pintu.

Tubuhnya terdorong masuk ke dalam akibat sebuah pelukan erat. Pintu tertutup rapat namun tidak ada kesempatan untuk melakukan penolakan saat suara berat membelai pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Satu malam saja. Biarkan aku di sini."

Seperti hujan di musim gugur yang pernah dia lewati di akhir tahun pelajaran. Begitu dingin dan meruntuhkan.

Saat itu dia seperti merasakan perasaan orang yang kini memeluknya. Dia sadar, ini tidak sekuat yang terlihat. Ada saat di mana dia membutuhkan bantuan orang-orang.

Malam ini, Kyungsoo tahu itulah saat Kai membutuhkan bantuan. Berharap Kyungsoo memberi setitik cahaya agar membuat perasaan menjadi hangat.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Lebih darimana pria ini tahu tempat tinggalnya. Tentang sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dia merenggangkan tangan memberi sambutan untuk kehadiran Kai.

"Hanya ada coklat panas."

Kyungsoo melihat Kai tersenyum tipis untuk minuman panas yang dia sajikan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

"Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri."

Izinnya berlaku saat Kai menganggukkan kepala. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa berbohong jika dia bersimpati atas pandangan menyedihkan Kai. Maka segera dia membersihkan diri agar bisa menemani pria itu melewati waktu yang sunyi.

Ia kembali dengan rambut setengah basah dan pakaian kasual. Begitu sopan saat hanya menggunakan celana tidur panjang dan kaos berlengan panjang. Ia juga mengambil coklat panas miliknya, _-tentu sudah mendingin karena ia tinggalkan._

"Tidak keberatan aku menghidupkan televisi?" Ia bertanya. Menyalakan televisi segera saat mendapat persetujuan.

Bahkan percakapan di dalam televisi tidak mengurangi kesunyian di antara mereka. Seolah ada ruang kosong di masing-masing tempat keduanya duduk. Ada jarak kecil yang terasa begitu lebar. Jelas tidak tergambar.

Kyungsoo mencoba menyesap coklat hangat miliknya, tanpa sadar minuman itu ternyata sudah habis. Seolah dia melewati masa seorang diri, namun pada kenyataannya pria itu telah memandangi Kyungsoo sejak dia duduk dan bergumul dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau masih mau?"

"Eoh!?" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terkejut. Matanya membulat lucu. Sebab Kai mendorong cangkir bermotif beruang dengan coklat yang hanya disesap sekali.

Sesopan mungkin Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mendorong cangkir itu menggunakan satu tangan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi itu milikmu."

Dia juga meletakkan cangkir miliknya ke atas meja. Menarik kedua kaki menaiki sofa dan bersender sembari memeluk diri sendiri untuk mengurangi hawa dingin udara malam yang menembus cela-cela terbuka bagian bangunan ini.

"Apa kau belum ingin beristirahat? Karena aku benar-benar mengantuk. Akan kubawakan bantal dan selimut untukmu."

Dia beranjak dari sofa. Tersenyum manis untuk memberitahu Kai. Karena Kyungsoo mulai tidak tahan bergelut dalam kesunyian dengan seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Panggilan serta tarikan Kai pada kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan menahan langkahnya. Diliriknya Kai yang sedang menyusun kalimat.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di kamarmu?"

"Apa!?"

Tentu saja dia terkejut atas ketidaksopanan barusan.

"Maksudku... Aku bisa tidur di lantai. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Dia memberi jeda, menundukkan kepala lalu berkata dengan sebuah bisikan. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Sesungguhnya dia keberatan. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa membawa Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu di dalam satu ruang yang sama ketika dia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi begitu menyedihkan jika menolak permintaan Kai. Seolah pria ini telah ditolak ratusan kali, akan sangat menyiksa jika Kyungsoo juga menolaknya.

"Aku sedikit ragu tentang itu." Ucapnya pelan. Membawa Kai mendongakkan kepala.

"Ahhhh." Ia menghela napas berat. "Begitu rupanya. Tidak masalah, aku akan tidur di sini. Tidak perlu membawakan bantal dan selimut. Selamat malam Kyungsoo."

Ia memberikan ucapan perpisahan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Seolah Kyungsoo menelantarkan dirinya. Melepaskan Kyungsoo, namun membuat gadis manis itu menjadi bimbang. Kai telah menarik tubuh ke atas sofa meringkuk seperti bayi beruang.

"Jika kau tidak masalah untuk tidur di karpet."

Dia bicara. Sambil lalu namun bisa di dengar Kai. Segera lelaki itu bangkit. Mengekor Kyungsoo memasuki kamar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Seumpama malam yang gelap melingkupi ketakutan. Tidak ada yang mampu mengontrol ketakutan itu, mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah.

Rasa dingin berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan. Dari rentan tangan yang paling dalam, seseorang memberinya pelukan. Untuk waktu satu malam dia mendapatkan kenyamanan. Tidak ia pedulikan jika esok dia diabaikan.

Kim Jongin, tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Bahkan untuk satu jam pertama. Dia beranjak karena udara dingin yang memaksa. Terbawa sendiri oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

Menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Kyungsoo, bersama bergelung di dalam satu selimut. Sebab tidak ada penolakan dari gadis yang kelelahan. Hingga alarm dari jam weker yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan memaksa sepasang mata bulat itu untuk segera sadar di pagi hari.

Hal pertama dia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang berat dan menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengurungnya untuk tidak memiliki banyak ruang gerak. Ia pikir itu hanyalah guling yang melintang di atas perut, nyatanya sesuatu itu lebih menekan. Memaksa Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Ia memiliki waktu beberapa detik untuk segera menyadari situasi di mana wajah Kai begitu dekat. Sepasang mata kelam itu juga sudah terjaga dengan senyum mengembang menyambut pagi hari Kyungsoo.

"YAAAAKKK!"

Tidak ada bunyi gedebuk dari tubuh Kai yang terdorong, sebab lelaki itu semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo agar bertahan di atas ranjang.

"Oh hey! Teriakkanmu membuat telingaku sakit Kyungsoo."

Ia melotot, membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. Segera Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dalam detik yang sama ia merasakan dinginnya lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri. Bisa kau siapkan sarapan kita?" Ucapnya sambil lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang seakan kehabisan oksigen di sekitar untuk bernapas.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo sadari jika dia tidak boleh terperangkap dalam sandiwara Kai. Dia bahkan membuat tembok pembatas untuk keberadaan mereka. Menghalangi Kai agar melangkah mendekat. Bahkan sarapan yang Kai pinta hanya mendapat sandwich dan susu putih dari dalam kulkas yang harus di tunggu beberapa menit untuk mengurangi suhu dingin.

"Kyungsoo? Kau marah padaku?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sejak setengah jam lalu selalu terlontar namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pasti. Berjarak lima menit Kai akan kembali bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan akhir pekan Kyungsoo yang membereskan tempat tinggalnya.

"Apa kau akan ke mini market membeli cemilan?"

Untuk satu waktu dia menanyakan hal berbeda sebab Kyungsoo membalut tubuh dengan coat coklat yang terlihat hangat dan membawa beberapa uang tunai.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Lelaki ini seperti memiliki dua kepribadian atau mungkin dua orang dengan sifat yang berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menanggapi keberadaan Kai sejak pemuda itu selesai membersihkan diri di apartemennya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat kenapa teman satu atapnya tidak kunjung kembali padahal sudah jam sembilan pagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

Tapi umpatannya tertelan kembali saat sosok Luhan datang dari arah berlawanan, melambaikan tangan bersama wajah kebingungan saat mendapati Kai mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan sekaligus tanda tanya besar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ia berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kai.

"Membeli bahan makan untuk siang dan malam nanti. UWAHHHHHH!"

Teriakannya melengking tinggi saat Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo buru-buru menuruni tangga hunian mereka.

"Kami harus pergi."

Hanya itu yang Kai ucapkan membuat Luhan tertahan di tempat dengan segala kebingungan di pagi hari.

"Lepaskan aku segera atau aku akan berteriak penculikan."

Ia tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo segera. Yang ada tubuhnya berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Seperti menyampaikan salam perpisahaan sebab keduanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pagar bangunan dengan satu kaki menginjak bagian aspal jalanan.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi bisakah itu selesai acara makan malam nanti? Jika kau ingin menamparku, aku akan menerima itu."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya terdorong untuk memiliki jarak yang terbilang sempit. Di mana Kai menunduk untuk menyamarkan tinggi mereka. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menunduk, ia tertawa kecil membuat Kai kebingungan. Rasanya tidak ada lelucon tapi tawa Kyungsoo seakan mengejek diri sendiri.

"Aku serius Kyungsoo. Bagaimana menyampaikannya, ah!"

Otaknya memang cerdas. Bahkan dalam waktu yang sama dia menemukan sebuah penawaran untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau bertanggung jawab atas _event_ percontohan yang akan datang? Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?"

Sayangnya Kyungsoo menolak segera.

"Jangan sampai kau mengacaukan pekerjaanku! Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku bekerja setahun ini menjadi anak magang dan pekerja kontrak di perusahaan itu."

Sepasang obsidian kembarnya membulat menatap Kai garang. Ia berbalik badan, berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Tapi kehangatan itu kembali dia dapatkan. Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Sekali saja, kau membuka hatimu untukku." Menyesap aroma menyegarkan dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu membuat darahnya berdesir namun kebekuan pada beberapa bagian tubuh yang berhasil menahan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Ia lepaskan Kyungsoo, memandang sekitar dan menemukan sebuah halte beberapa meter dari sana.

"Kau tunggu aku di sana, jam tujuh malam."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia lagi. Seolah Kyungsoo menerima tawaran barusan. Padahal tidak ada respon apapun.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kemudian dia mengalami kebimbangan yang luar biasa. Hujan di sore berubah menjadi rintik. Meninggalkan dingin dengan egoistis tingkat tinggi.

Batinnya berperang, tak peduli jika teman satu atap memandang kebingungan.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Langkah kecil yang sejak tadi membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bolak balik berjalan di dalam kamar terhenti oleh teriakan Luhan. Ia tatap sosok Luhan yang bersender di daun pintu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi. Apa perlu aku bercerita lagi?"

Luhan menghela napas atas jawaban Kyungsoo barusan. Penuh dengan tekanan dan keraguan. Maka dibawanya langkah memasuki kamar mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hanya makan malam biasa. Lagipula kau bilang tidak ada hubungan serius dengan pemuda itu. Bersikap santai dan tolak saja ajakannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bibir merapat namun sepasanng mata menatap tajam Luhan.

Dia juga ingin menolak. Karena Kyungsoo sadar dia tidak memiliki hubungan serius dengan Kai. Hanya saja...

"Jika kau tidak siap membuka hatimu. Maka segera tutup rapat Kyungsoo."

Napasnya tertahan atas perkataan Luhan barusan. Gadis itu benar, Kyungsoo takut tersakiti sebab dia tidak mengenal Kai.

 _'Sekali saja kau membuka hatimu untukku.'_

Kalimat Kai pagi ini kembali menghantui Kyungsoo. Menariknya ke sebuah pintu terbuka dengan dunia yang tenang.

 _'suami pertama meninggal dunia. Suami kedua berselingkuh dan diusir, lalu yang terakhir memilih istri pertamanya dan pergi ke luar negeri. Hidupnya seperti kincir air. Dia akan berhenti hanya ketika air di bendungan habis, sayangnya jika air itu diumpamakan dengan pria maka dia tidak akan berhenti. Lihat saja bagaimana lelaki selanjutnya.'_

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata erat. Sejak kecil dia sudah sering mendengar hal sejenis itu dari para tetangga tentang sang ibu. Hingga mereka harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Sayangnya Ibunya hanya seorang konsultan, bukan pekerja kantoran. Jadi dia hanya menerima orang di rumah hingga gosip tidak pernah berhenti. Dan tentang ketiga pria itu, memang benar adanya.

Hanya saja, dalam hal-hal krusial, sang ibu tidak pernah menunjukkan betapa campur aduk perasaannya selama ini. Tapi dalam kasus Kyungsoo, menimbulkan swatafsir dan apa yang tidak ingin dia lakukan di kemudian. Pada saat itu, dia menetapkan tidak akan pernah memiliki kekasih lagi. Menikah atau apapun, bukan sekedar karena persoalan sang ibu. Melainkan karena dia telah dikecewakan oleh lelaki pertamanya. Seseorang yang berhasil menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

Luhan adalah sahabat karib yang Kyungsoo miliki. Dia telah menceritakan banyak hal pada orang asing ini, bahkan tentang kehadiran Kai. Segala hal dengan harapan dia mendapat dorongan yang mempertahankan tempat berpijak dari guncangan kerasnya dunia.

Tarikan Luhan dan suara lembut gadis itu benar-benar memaksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke jalur kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk hadir di makan malam itu?"

Gadis bermata sejernih rusa itu menjadi heboh dengan segera mengeluarkan semua gaun terbaik yang Kyungsoo miliki.

 _Wrap dress_ yang sangat pas di tubuh Kyungsoo. Membentuk bagian pinggang.

Namun ia menggeleng segera, semua karena kerah V yang memperlihatkan belahan dada. Kyungsoo pernah menggunakan gaun itu. Dia tidak ingin mengenakan sekali lagi jika hanya untuk membuat tidak nyaman.

" _How about wide scoop neck_? Ini membuat bahumu nampak professional."

Napas Kyungsoo meluncur cepat. Dia tidak menyukai pakaian itu saat ini. Bahkan untuk atasan _halter_ beraksen _frills_ yang bisa membuat dadanya terlihat lebih berisi. Ia menolak semua itu.

"Kai menyukai wanita dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengenakan kerah V untuk acara makan malam."

Mereka diam karena mencoba berpikir lebih keras tentang ucapan Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang bekerja di sebuah Departemen store memiliki beberapa pakaian yang belum dipasarkan sebab masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar _."_

Perintahnya segera. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kebingungan. Gadis berkebangsaan China itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. Kembali dengan sebuah gaun Tosca selutut bermodel tunik. Gaun dengan _drop waist_ yang cocok di kenakan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya? Sebenarnya ini rancanganku yang ditolak minggu lalu. Lihatlah, tanpa lengan namun menutup bagian leher."

"Aku menyukainya Lu."

Jawaban paling singkat karena segala keringkasannya. Tanpa komentar berlebihan dia merapikan diri segera. Banyak hal yang kurang, namun dia mendapatkan estetika.

Pada tahap ini, Kyungsoo tampil menawan. Ini makan malam perdananya dengan keluarga seorang lelaki. Asing namun memiliki sudut penuh harapan. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin, mungkin Kai adalah sebuah pembuktian.

Tidak ada alasan menolak pria itu. Dia tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan yang tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo. Dia tampak seperti Ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggal. Memenuhi kriteria kehormatan.

"Apa kau berpikir ini terlalu cepat Lu?"

Kyungsoo.

Tetap saja kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri dari sebuah kebimbangan. Bahkan ketika Luhan akan menutup pintu hunian mereka.

"Aku sangat yakin. Dia terdengar sangat serius denganmu Kyung. Sudah hampir jam tujuh. Jangan membuatnya menunggu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Daya daya sedang bekerja menghasilkan setumpuk nafsu yang kuat. Mendesaknya dengan hebat untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan bahwa beberapa hal memiliki kaitan yang erat, bahwa malam ini angin malam ingin terlibat.

Dengan cepat dia bangkit menyadari sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari halte tepat setelah sebuah bus melaju. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah bibir hatinya terasa kaku.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas berat. Seorang pria keluar bersama wanita berpakaian modis. Bukan orang yang dia nanti.

Ia seakan memiliki dunia dengan ruang pesimistik. Ingin menyerah namun ia berusaha bertahan walau jam di tiang halte menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Kadang-kadang, di beberapa waktu dia penasaran tentang hari-hari yang dilewati oleh sepasang kekasih, hari-hari penuh kegembiraan, hari-hari yang memiliki pengaruh hebat dengan melibatkan lawan jenis di dalamnya.

Ini, juga, adalah masalah yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Ketika hatinya diresapi oleh kehadiran seorang pria. Pria yang dia anggap sebagai jalan lurus kehidupan. Walaupun dalam jangka pendek, meskipun masih terdapat keraguan. Ia tetap memaksakan diri.

"Dia hanya terlambat."

Sementara pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata pembelaan, jadi ia terpaksa menuruti kata hati dengan penuh keraguan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, berat untuk menjelaskannya. Pemuda itu telah berdiam diri, menjadi asing dilingkungannya sendiri. Nyaris tidak ada yang bicara selain Ayahnya yang baru tiba dan menghampiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Gigi dan bibir merapat. Sesuatu itu tertahan di lidah, nyaris tak pasti apakah dia akan menyampaikan atau menyembunyikannya. Tapi dia tetap harus menyampaikan, setidaknya pada sang Ayah.

"Dokter masih berusaha menyelamatkannya."

"Ayah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitinya."

"Kai, ini saatnya kau memperbaiki diri. Memikirkan masalah-masalah yang telah terjadi, juga..." Ada jeda pada kata berikutnya. Pria tua itu mengusap punggung anak keduanya dengan pelan. Rasa kasihan berusaha merengkuh, menahan anaknya agar tidak menghindar.

"... Membuka hatimu."

Yang paling tragis adalah memaksa Kai teringat akan sesuatu. Dalam satu detik dia menempatkan posisi terkejut luar biasa. Seolah dia melakukan kesalahan terbesar.

* * *

~ RoséBear~

* * *

"Lu... Bu-ka pin-tu," bergetar dan hampir membeku. Sebab dia telah berada di luar ruangan selama berjam-jam dengan pakaian tipis dan terbuka. Membiarkan angin malam menampar tubuhnya berkali-kali.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

AN: Hallo!

Selamat berakhir tahun dan semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan.

Semuaya... aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Jika suatu saat aku mulai tidak mempublish sesuatu lagi melalui akun ini namun masih menyisahkan cerita yang belum selesai. Maka selesaikanlah cerita itu melalui pikiran kalian masing-masing. Pada dasarnya aku memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan sebagian besar orang Maka itu tidak akan sulit untuk kalian. Terima kasih banyak...

Regards,

Rosie.


End file.
